dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampire Hunters
The Vampire Hunters are a group that went up against The Vampires in Vampires VS Vampire Hunters. Info about the rappers The Vampire Hunters contain Van Helsing, Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Simon Belmont. They hunt down Vapires and other supernatural creatures uses spells, any Christian Item (Cross, Holy Water, etc), Explosives, Guns, Crossbows, etc. Lyrics Van Helsing: It's Van Helsing, the OG vampire hunter from Transylvania Brining in Blade, Buffy, and Simon from Castlevania To take down Dracula once and for all So prepare for the rap of the night and set for the brawl! First we'll split our paths til The Tomb of Dracula, Take on the big man but then I'll need some backing up Before him, why don't we just split our travels To the 4 doors to kill other Vampires in this Castle Van Helsing: You're right on one thing, I am a man of science But just like your movie, your raps should remain silent You against me? I believe you have no chance So go back to flicking off the lights in SpongeBob SquarePants Count Orlock shouldn't mess with Abraham Van Helsing, Or things might just go violent in an episode of Hellsing Should be on your black coach and simply just go But instead i'm just gonna kill you with my crossbow Blade: The only African Prince I see is The Black Panther And your disses are nothing more than a banter! I'm immune to vampire bites, so Scream Blacula Scream! You're not so tough cause you got hit by a taxi! Your film contains cheesy effects to the core, And I see scarier things in a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror! Turn into a bat and fly away if you want to live You may be bulletproof but can you handle explosives? Buffy The Vampire Slayer: How dare you challenge the slayer from Sunnydale High! Your raps are truly where The First Evil lies. While my creator broke Box Office with The Avengers Your creator tried to make some Easy Money which was quite a venture You say you're a witch pffft that's your alter ego? If that was that than you should have been served by my friend, Willow! Buffy The Vampire Slayer will have you slayed! Cause guess what happens when a flaming cross crosses with a Hairspray Simon Belmont: You call that an end?!? That wasn't even a commotion! Maybe you and Bella Swan over there should actual learn some emotions! Since my NES days i've been pioneering horror games While all you did was create that crap, 50 Shades of Grey This 100 year old teenager shouldn't mess with the Belmont Bloodline Cause we've been killing the supernatural in our own spare time Even Count Chocula can cause a much better thriller! It's the Symphony of the Night, Cedric! Meet my Vampire Killer! Van Helsing: Alright it's the moment we've all been waiting for This Fight ends and this will be the last vampire war! Blade: You can't outwit the superior rap skills Cause some mothersuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill Buffy The Vampire Slayer: I fought demons before, and in case you're curious the mirror won't show your face cause your face was too hideous! Simon Belmont: The Curse of Darkness is gone, so feel the Dawn of Sorrow Feeling burnt? Cause well guess what? It's actually tomorrow! Blade: Now that the sun and the prince of darkness clashes This Black Cape Foe is no longer here but piles of ashes! Blade: 6! Blade: Grenade to the face yo! Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Vampires VS Vampire Hunters Category:Team Participants